How to Train Your Boss
by Spongecatdog
Summary: (Or The Corporate AU no one really asked for) All Hiccup wanted was to go home for the weekend and spend his father's birthday with him. But of course, Life just has to screw with Hiccup. And seriously. Why is his business partner so pretty?
1. The Beginning

This time Hiccup's boss had gone too far.

Having to work overnight because of a stupid mistake? Okay, yeah, the brunette could understand it. Having to work double weekends when others didn't show up for work? He has had worse happen to him. But making him work on a weekend that Hiccup had specifically asked to be off months ago? No. Nu-uh. He was not about to tell his father, "Sorry, can't come. Why? Oh nothing big, just that that job of mine that you hate is making me work on your birthday." Yes, because THAT would go over smoothly. And that is exactly why Hiccup was now barreling towards his boss's office, obviously irate. His freckled hand flew to the door and pushed it open. Hopefully the bang caused by the door slamming into the wall would be reason enough to pay attention to him. Closing his eyes, Hiccup took a deep breath and began his rant.

"Astrid. We both know I've been a pretty good employee lately, and I haven't screwed up anything TOO big in a while, so you have no reason to not allow me this weekend off. I asked for these specific days off, Odin only knows how long ago, so it isn't really fair...to me...and...You have company." Hiccup's words trailed off as he opened his green eyes to find two pairs of bright, blue eyes staring right at him. And in that moment, Hiccup swore that his heart jumped to his throat. He could feel his eyes widen as well as his mouth drop in shock.

"I'll just, uh, talk to you later when you're not as busy!" The brunette's words faltered as he stuttered and nervously backed up to the door without taking his eyes off the two people in front of him. When his hand finally found the doorknob, he twisted it and eagerly left the room.

Astrid Hofferson sighed. She turned to the white haired boy sitting in front of her large desk as she raised an eyebrow at the mischievous smile the other was now donning. Astrid pulled back the few strands that had came loose from her ponytail behind her ear. Not that the motion would help as the hairs seemed to fall back either way, but the movement made her feel slightly more comfortable. "I'm truly sorry about that, Mr. Frost. Typically, my employees don't burst into my office like that, or are even in such a frantic state to begin with."

"It's fine," The white haired man replied, "Although I must admit that this is the first time I've had a person barge in a room while having negotiations. I suppose that there's a first time for everything, though." Astrid sighed, knowing she would still have to explain the reason to Hiccup why he was staying in this weekend. That could wait until later though. This could not.

"Do we have a deal, Mr. Frost?" Astrid questioned. The man in front of her paused for a moment to think. Astrid noticed that even while he was silent, the same mirthful smile adorned his face. His blue eyes met hers again as he began to answer.

"I'll have to think about it a bit more. It takes time to consider things like this, especially factoring in what it could do for both of our companies. It could either build us or destroy us, Ms. Hofferson," Frost answered eloquently. Astrid nodded in agreement.

"I understand. That's why I would like you to accompany one of my finest workers this weekend to help you decide."

"Oh?" The man asked, obviously intrigued. "And which one is that?"

Astrid smirked. "I believe you have met him already. He is, after all, the one who so gracefully came in here with half a mind to tell me off."

Jack Frost's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Interesting."

* * *

Yeah, Hiccup was pretty sure he was having a slight panic attack. He didn't typically have them, but Hiccup figured he would be light on himself considering the reason behind it being him flying into a meeting and thoroughly embarrassing himself.

His face was still burning when he got back to his cubicle. Hiccup could hear Fishlegs rustling around before his large head popped up. The blond's eyes were wide with worry. They only got bigger when they met Hiccup' s flushed, slightly scared face.

"Woah, Hiccup! What happened back there?! You look like you did when you found out you had to show Dagur around for a week!" Fishlegs exclaimed. Hiccup shivered in response and slightly glared at the man in front of him.

"Thank you Fishlegs for that excellent blast to the past. I really needed it right now." The sarcasm rolled effortlessly from the brunette as he sat down in his seat and looked at Fishlegs (who was still peering over from his cubicle). Hiccup sighed and tried to calm himself down. "What happened?" Hiccup repeated. "Oh nothing really, just me busting into Astrid's office and ranting to her while she was in a meeting with someone."

"Oh, that's not too ba- DID YOU SAY BUST INTO HER OFFICE DURING HER MEETING?!" Fishlegs yelled, obviously as distraught as Hiccup if not somewhat more so.

"Yes! And could you not yell? I'd prefer some not to hear about it." Hiccup winced, knowing that at least one or two said "some" were probably nearby.

"But Hiccup! This is serious! Did you not read the memo this morning?!"

Hiccup shrugged sheepishly and looked up at the other. "Not really. I just kind if flew off the handle when I read the message telling me to work this weekend no matter what."

If Hiccup was nervous before, he was utterly terrified now. Fishlegs's mouth was dropped open and his eyes wider than saucers. When he spoke, it was in a whisper as if there was an axe above both their heads at this very moment. Judging by his expression, Hiccup could assume the analogy was closer than he'd like.

"Hiccup. The person in there is Jack Frost. As in THE Jack Frost, you know, the CEO of North's Toytastical Fantasm!?"

Hiccup knew it was a stupid first reaction, but the words slipped out before he could stop them. "But...What would a toy company want with a digital design company. How does that even work?"

"Hiccup! That's not the point right now! The point is that we really need this guy to like us!"

"And I just bust into an important meeting with them." A facepalm. "Great. What do I do now?"

Before the other could respond, they heard a loud ding come from Hiccup's computer. A simultaneous gulp came from both men. They both knew the sound well. That was the sound of an email being received. Green orbs met blue.

"You don't think it's...?" Fishlegs's words trailed off, but the meaning was still understood. After a moment of silence, Hiccup sighed.

"Guess there's only one way to find out.." Hiccup mused as he opened the email, scanned it, and gulped. He stood up with a frightened look. Fishlegs immediately responded, firing questions at him.

"What'd it say? Was it Astrid? Is she mad?" Hiccup looked over with wide eyes. "It just told me to report to the office." Fishlegs didn't say anything as he watched Hiccup walk away. He didn't need to. Fishlegs just hoped that he'd be able to work with his friend tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: And that's all I have~. If the story piques enough interest, I'll try to coerce my Muse into cooperating with me. If not, then chapters may come, but they will more than likely be in irregular intervals. Who knows?**


	2. Shocking Proposals

Hiccup dragged his unwilling legs to the large, glass door leading to his boss's office. His teeth were gnawing at his lower lip in agitation. Surely Astrid wouldn't fire him, right? He's done worse in theory but...come in the middle of a very important meeting? That was a new one. The brunette tentatively knocked on the door. A loud, feminine "Come in!" was heard from the other side. The blonde didn't sound angry… Hiccup drew in a huge breath, stood tall, and walked in expecting the worst.

The first thing he noticed was that the man with shocking white hair was still there. He couldn't really see anything as the man was still facing Astrid. Although he had seen the man's face, he hadn't got a good look at it, what with anger and embarrassment and all. The second was that while Astrid looked slightly stressed, she was still smiling. Hiccup let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw it. Astrid wouldn't be smiling if she was going to fire him. His boss wasn't like that. But if she wasn't firing him, then why call him in here? Was he going to talk to him about why she suddenly stole away his weekend off? Hiccup's feelings of deep dread were quickly being replaced by curiosity.

"So uh Astrid.. What's this about exactly? I mean, if you were going to fire me, then you have done it already, right? Right..?" The brunette's words trailed off as he realized that danger might still be there. Astrid looked surprised at the very notion. A single blonde eyebrow shot up at the question. "Fire you? Hiccup, if I wanted to fire you over something as silly as that, you would have been gone years ago. No, I called you here for something else."

Hiccup could have swore he heard a slight chuckle from the man in front of him. The standing man looked wryly at the now dubbed 'Jack Frost'.

"So what am I here for then? Surely not to just watch you two chat right? Because that wouldn't be very interesting and I still have a lot of work to do. Just, uh, throwing that out there Astrid."

Astrid looked at him, deadpanning. "I know exactly how much work you have Hiccup. I'm the one who assigned it to you."

Hiccup's cheeks were dusted with red. Oh. Yeah. Right.

Hiccup heard another chuckle. His face grew redder. Now he knew that the man was having fun at his expense.

Astrid cleared her throat to get the attention of the two men in front of her.

"Hiccup. As I am sure you're dying to know, I'm going to tell you about the recent...rearrangement of your weekends."

Hiccup perked back up at this. This was, after all, the reason he had barged into his boss's office without calling ahead first. He tilted his head curiously, waiting for the woman to continue on with her words. Astrid took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sure you are now aware of who is sitting in my office having a meeting with me. If not, then I will tell you. This is Jack Frost, CEO of North's Toytastical Fantasm. We have recently been focusing on making a deal that will help both of our companies greatly." Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but Astrid cut him off before he could. "I'm sure you're curious as to how our company, a digital design company, with a toy making one, correct?" Hiccup looked at her sheepishly. He had said near the same words earlier when talking to Fishlegs. "We plan to combine both of our forces on a new project that is coming up soon. One that will need both of our skills. And so, we will have to breach a contract."

Hiccup listened dumbfoundedly. The idea itself sounded fantastic...but what did this all have to do with him?

Astrid, as if reading his mind, carried on with her speech. "I'm sure you are very curious as to what this has to do with you. You, Hiccup, will be the person to show Mr. Frost around and show him why we are a good combination. Unfortunately, this was the soonest time Mr. Frost could make it." She paused for a moment and looked into Hiccup's emerald eyes. I'm placing my trust in you to do this Hiccup. I believe in you." Astrid ended her monologue with tired, but hopeful eyes aimed at Hiccup. One look at Astrid could tell you that she truly believed that this would be good.

Hiccup weighed his options in his mind. To show Jack why this was such a wonderful idea and an even better combination idea, or spend his father's birthday…? Hiccup's teeth began to bite at his lip again as he shuffled from side to side. He could feel the tension in the room on his shoulders. When Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, a voice that was definitely not his spoke instead.

"I would like to make another bargain, Ms. Hofferson."

Astrid's eyes shot back to the still seated man. Her eyes were now guarded and business-like again.

"Yes?"

"I will stay with Mr. Haddock, and we will simply both go to whatever was so important for him that he had to bust into a meeting for."

Hiccup's jaw dropped. He was pretty sure that if it would not have been seen as unprofessional, Astrid's jaw would have as well. Astrid's word stammered at first; her eyes wide. "W-Well, as long as it is fine with Mr. Haddock, then I do not see the problem." Astrid's eyes shot up to Hiccup again. "Hiccup? Are you fine with Mr. Frost's proposition?" Hiccup simply nodded, still dumbstruck at what had just occurred. "Y-Yeah, I don't see why not.."

Astrid beamed. "Wonderful! Mr. Frost, I suspect you would like to start now?" The white-haired man in the seat nodded as he stood up. When he turned around, vivid, blue eyes met emerald. The man was smiling as if he knew some secret that others didn't and was enjoying every second of it.

"Shall we go, Mr. Haddock?"

Hiccup almost fainted.

**AN: Sorry for the wait! And wow, the reception was amazing! I have to admit I wasn't expecting anything like that (or at all, really). Now that I know people are interested, I will definitely try to make updates more frequent and regular. Thanks for the reviews! (Can I just love you all please?)**

**Sorry or any OOC-ness.**


End file.
